Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection type video display such as a liquid crystal projector.
Examples of the contents of adjustment of setting at the time of projection of a projection type video display include focusing adjustment and trapezoidal distortion correction of a projection video (see JP-A-2003-78842).